Battle Point
Battle Points are special points you gain while battling. You can only gain points from battling humans, and only if those human players have a battle rank close to yours. Every time you fight a battle and win, you may earn Battle points. The amount that you earn depends on what your Battle Rank is, and the Battle Rank of your opponent. However, If you lose the battle, you will lose some battle points. If you fight someone who is the same rank as you, you will earn 10 battle points (if you win). If they are one rank lower, you will earn 8 battle points. If they are two ranks lower, you will earn 6 battle points. If they are three ranks lower, you will earn 3 battle points. If they are four ranks lower, you will earn 1 battle point. If they are five ranks (or lower) than you, you will not earn battle points. If they are one rank higher, you will earn 12 battle points. If they are two ranks higher, you will earn 13 battle points. If they are three ranks higher, you will earn 15 battle points. If they are four ranks higher, you will earn 16 battle points. If they are five ranks higher, you will earn 17 battle points. If they are six ranks higher, you will earn 18 battle points. If you know how many battle points you get for defeating someone with a rank not listed here, please let us know. If you fight someone who is three ranks higher than you, (and you lose), you will lose 2''' battle points. If you fight someone who is two ranks higher than you, you will lose '''3 battle points. If you fight someone who is the same rank as you, or just one rank below you, you will lose 4''' battle points. If you fight someone who is two ranks below you, you will lose '''5 battle points. If you fight someone who is three ranks below you, you will lose 6''' battle points. If you fight someone who is four ranks below you, you will lose '''7 battle points. If you have any more information about how many battle points you can lose, we're sorry that you had to find out about it, but we would appreciate if you could tell us what you know about losing battle points. While you can lose battle points, you will never lose your rank. If you had won enough battle points to become a High General, and you lose all your battle points, you can still be a High General with 0 battle points with all the benefits (except for the one that's important... See below). Battle Ranks There are Currently 15 different battle ranks, and the 15 ranks are divided into 5 different tiers. Soldier Tier * Scout - 100 Battle Points Required * Soldier - 250 Battle Points Required * Elite Soldier - 450 Battle Points Required Knight tier * Squire - 700 Battle Points Required * Knight - 1,200 Battle Points Required * First Knight - 2,000 Battle Points Required Champion Tier * Legionnaire - 3,000 Battle Points Required * Centurion - 5,000 Battle Points Required * Champion - 7,500 Battle Points Required Commander Tier * Lieutenant Commander - 10,000 Battle Points Required * Commander - 14,000 Battle Points Required * High Commander - 19,500 Battle Points Required General Tier * Lieutenant General - 22,500 Battle Points Required * General - 27,000 Battle Points Required * High General - 32,500 Battle Points Required Nobility Tier * Baron - 37,000 Battle Points Required * Earl - 43,000 Battle Points Required * Duke - 50,000 Battle Points Required Battle Rank Rewards For gaining battle ranks, you can earn a variety of rewards. In each tier, there are 3 separate ranks. For the first two ranks in a tier, you will earn 5 skill points for reaching that rank. For the third rank in each tier, you gain the ability to buy special units, armor, or magic. Each item has an incremental cost. This means that every time you buy these items, the cost to buy them will increase (just like buying land). Below where it says "incremental cost", it means that for every 1 that you buy, the price will increase by the incremental cost. If you buy 5 at a time, the next time you buy that item, the cost will be the original cost, plus the incremental cost times 5. So if the base cost is 350,000, and the incremental cost is 35,000, after buying 5 items, the new cost is: 350,000 + (35,000*5) = 525,000 Rank: Elite Soldier 'Reward: Ability to buy the Gladiator Sword ''(Weapon) ' *Attack: 5 *Defense: 4 *Base cost: 350,000 *Incremental cost: +35,000 *Upkeep: 100 Buy more from the Blacksmith tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 4,384,100,000 Rank: First Knight '''Reward: Ability to buy the Valor Knight (Soldier). ' *Attack: 22 *Defense: 18 *Base Cost: 3,000,000 *Incremental Cost: +300,000 *Upkeep: 5,000 Buy more from the Soldiers tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 38,625,000,000 Rank: Champion 'Reward: Ability to buy Champions Aura ''(Magic) ' *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Base Cost: 6,000,000 *Incremental Cost: +600,000 *Upkeep: 0 Buy more from the Magic tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 77,250,000,000 Rank: High Commander '''Reward: Ability to buy Commanders Battle Plate ''(Armor) ' *Attack: 7 *Defense: 7 *Base Cost: 3,000,000 *Incremental Cost: +300,000 *Upkeep: 5,000 Buy more from the Blacksmith tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 38,625,000,000 Rank: High General '''Reward: Ability to buy Archangel ''(Soldier) ' *Attack: 25 *Defense: 20 *Base Cost: 7,500,000 *Incremental Cost: +750,000 *Upkeep: 7,000 Buy more from the Soldiers tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 97,695,000,000 (one at a time) or 96,562,500,000 (5 at a time) Rank: Duke '''Reward: Ability to buy Royal Seal (Magic) ' *Attack: 5 *Defense: 5 *Base Cost: 7,000,000 *Incremental cost: +700,000 *Upkeep: 0 Buy more from the Magic tab in your Town Cost to buy 500: 91,182,000,000(1 at a time) Important Note about Buyables * While you may never move down a rank you still should try to maintain enough battle points to qualify for your current battle rank. If you are a high general, and your battle points fall below 32,500, you will not be able to buy archangels. However, once you get your battle points back up to 32,500, you will again be able to buy archangels. Thankfully, you will only run into this problem with the units/weapons/magic items you can buy. You will never lose the bonus skill points you earn from battle ranks. * Champion's Auras and Royal Seals are the only type of magic you can buy. This makes them very valuable, since normally you can only get magic through quests, monster battles, gifts, Oracle purchases, or gambling on Treasure Chests. Neither one of these Battle Rank magics have an upkeep, and are generally better than the magic items avialible as gifts and most quests. Category:Battle Category:Article stubs